


Tentacles

by notsafeforlurk



Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [6]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dissolved clothes, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, also got some other characters but they're not too important so not tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: “Seriously? Tentacles?”
Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835
Kudos: 8





	Tentacles

“There’s nothing happening today, huh?”

Said a little bird with essence of red and green on him roosted on top of an electric pole. Folding its wings behind him, he relaxed his whole body and turned into a little bird loaf. Below the bird, many people and vehicles moved around, not once stopping. Everyone had places to be and based on their speed, seems everyone had important things to do.

After having enough observing the world below him, the bird got up on his feet and stretched his wings out. After a while, he flapped his wings up and down, leaped off the post and started flying along the winds, away from the previous place.

Riding the winds, the bird looked around him, to see anything that would pique his interest. Minutes later, the bird found something quite familiar. A certain noodle shop owned by a grumpy pig. The place seems to be flooding with customers which meant the pig’s business is going well. He dived towards the building and transformed himself into a little ladybug. Once he finished turning himself into a different creature, he landed on the outer wall of the shop and crawled inside through a crack. After finding a perfect hiding spot, he looked around the busy shop. Customers coming in and out, some of them waiting for an empty seat anywhere in the shop, some eating bowls of noodles either alone or with a friend, and some waiting for their takeaway to be finished. Looking behind the counter, he found the cook hard at work making noodles and serving them. Quite amazing how he is able to handle all these people by himself.

Oh, the pig is now suddenly arguing with a certain person wearing glasses about his debt with the pig getting angrier and angrier by the second. Best to stay out of that…

Suddenly, a young man with a red headband wrapped around his head came rushing into the shop. The pig that was yelling at the glasses person then quickly turned his attention towards the newly arrived individual. Dozens of packed noodles appeared on the counter and the pig told his worker to deliver those noodles fast. Without wasting more time, the young man grabbed all the noodles and left the shop.

Hmm, I could use some noodles… Maybe I should order some later…

The little ladybug hanged around the shop for quite some time. Watching as people come and go as time goes on. He then looked at a certain part of the restaurant, finding a person sitting with his friend while reading a book. The cover of the book looked quite interesting but the ladybug wasn’t able to see clearly. To see a better picture of it, he crawled nearer to the person while still keeping himself hidden.

Now having a better view of the book the person was reading, he was able to tell it was-

…

No, wait…

Maybe he shouldn’t have led his curiosity get the better of him because of the cover of the book is of a promiscuous nature. Very promiscuous…

Not believing what he saw, he crawled more. This time, behind the book owner.

Once finding a perfect spot, he looked at the book again and got to see the contents of the book.

Yup, that is indeed porn.

Tentacle porn to be exact. 

There are panels and panels of a woman getting assaulted by dozens of tentacles. Each illustration was drawn with fine detail so you can easily see everything that happens in the book.

Every.

Single.

Detail.

“You has some guts reading that in a place like this…” the ladybug whispered to himself, expecting no one to hear him.

What he wasn’t expecting was the person to turn towards the ladybug’s way. Quickly, the ladybug stood still and tried his best to not make any wrong moves.

“What are you doing?” the friend of the book owner asked.

“Uh… nothing. Thought I heard something.” the person replied.

Once making sure no one noticed him, he quietly crawled away from the scene and went outside the store.

“Sigh, perhaps I was talking too loud? No matter, I think I’m done here. Time to go back to the mountain.” The ladybug said to himself and crawled up to the roof of the shop.

Once reaching his destination and making sure no eye witness was around, he transformed himself into a hawk. Flapping his wings a couple times, he finally took flied and went back home.

While flying over the vast ocean, a thought couldn’t get out of his head.

“I wonder why people created tentacle erotica?” he pondered.

“Like I know why. It’s attractive to some people. But, why tentacles?”

The sounds of the winds and the ocean splashing around greeted his question as he kept quiet for a few minutes.

“Perhaps it’s the fact you are being handled by a lot of things and you are at the tentacles’ mercy? The feeling of hopelessness you get from it is what makes humans feel erotic towards it. It’s not the weirdest theory…”

More staying above sea level passed by as the bird stopped talking but his train of thoughts didn’t stop.

Letting out an audible sigh from his beak, he said “I really shouldn’t be thinking about this kind of stuff. Especially about a species different from me. Sigh, what would Tripitaka think of you now, Wukong…”

Now nearing his mountain, instead of flying straight to the waterfall, he instead went a different direction and went somewhere deeper in the forest, untouched by anyone but him. After maneuvering himself between trees and cliffsides, he finally reached his destination.

An area surrounded by greenery. A stream flowing from a small waterfall on a short cliff with all sorts of water flora growing around it. Last but most certainly not least, a rock formation in the middle of the area with a flat top, ideal for sitting on.

Landing on top of the rock, Wukong quickly reverted himself back to his original regal monkey self. Stretching his arms above his head, a couple pops were heard from his body. He then put his hands on his hips and moved his head in such a way where an audible popping sound was heard from his neck. After warming up his other body parts, now relieving himself of any stressed joints, he sat down with crossed legs.

“Maybe I need some meditations to clear my mind. Would be a good idea to do so…”

After Wukong said that, he closed his eyes and put his hands in a meditating position, now in a meditating state. Letting all his thoughts flow out of him as he focused to find peace in himself.

After many hours, Wukong finally opened his eyes. Looking above him, he noticed it was now night time.

“I guess some time has passed. I think it’s about time I went back.” he said as he got up from his sit and jumped down gracefully to the ground. He then proceeded to walk into the woods.

After a couple minutes of walking, Wukong could sense he was not alone. He could feel another presence nearby. At first, he ignored the feeling and continued walking but after some time, he could feel the presence getting nearer and nearer to him. Stopping in his track, he quickly swung a punch behind him, causing a shockwave of air to blast from him, scattering dust everywhere. However, nothing was in front of his fist but only the endless trees. He relaxed himself a bit.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his right ankle and before he could react to it, he was suddenly being lifted into the air. After all movement have stopped, he looked around him to figure out what happened. He was hanged upside down in the air with by his ankle. Looking up at his ankle, he found a long green appendage wrapped around it tightly.

Wait…

That looks familiar…

Is that a…

Suddenly more appendages similar to the one before wrapped around his other limbs. Now having them wrapped around his other ankle, his waist, and both his wrist.

“Seriously? Tentacles?”

One tentacle then appeared in front of Wukong’s face. But it looked a bit different. It had a different looking tip compared to the rest. He was about to say something but was cut off by a strange powder coming out of the previous tentacle. The strange substance enveloped Wukong’s entire sight and he coughed in response to it, some of it entering his system. After finishing his coughing fit, he recovered and looked blankly to his surroundings.

“I- I don’t feel too good…” he said as he started to feel his body temperature rising as sweat collected on his forehead and a blush now starting to form on his face. Weirdly enough, he also started to feel a bit uncomfortable in his crotch area.

“I… really don’t feel too good right now…”

He felt out of it for some time, trying his best to stay calm which resulted in him acting absentminded to what the tentacles were doing to his clothes. After a couple minutes, Wukong felt a bit cold, as if parts of his body were exposed to the cold night air and looking upon himself, he now just realized that most of the fabric he wore was gone. Looking more intently, he found out it was the tentacles’ doing. The appendages were covered in a certain liquid which apparently caused Wukong’s clothes to dissolve into nothing, leaving his body more and more exposed to the frigid winds around him.

Without a warning, he felt a tentacle pressed itself onto his crotch. The slime-like substance the tentacle was covered in caused the area to dissolve under its touch, giving his semi hard cock some room to breathe. While that tentacle was busy getting rid of Wukong’s pants, another tentacle made its appearance by wrapping itself around Wukong’s dick, rubbing it up and down and smearing its slime all over it. Wukong whimpered quietly to the sudden touch. He then felt his body moved by the tentacles around him, positioning him so his legs are folded and spread wide to show the area between his legs, and his chest facing the moon above.

After some time, the tentacle on his crotch was finished with its job and now exposed Wukong’s private parts wholly. It withdrew into the darkness and disappeared from Wukong’s view. A few moments later, a new tentacle appeared and it had a different looking tip. It had multiple ball-like shapes going down the tentacle, resembling the design of anal beads. Positiong its head at Wukong’s tight hole, it pushed in a single bead in, causing him to lightly moan at the feeling. It then pulled out of Wukong entirely, and then pushed back in but with two beads this time. Pulled out again, and entered with adding one more bead in. The process was repeated until all the beads was inside him snuggly.

Wukong panted with half lidded eyes, having a foreign object deep in him, stretching him. A minute later, the tentacle started to move in and out of him, doing a thrusting motion. It started out slow and sped up as time went on. Wukong moaned and whined at the sensation as the tentacle kept on thrusting into him. The tentacle on his dick also gave him pleasure as it kept rubbing all over him with speeds matching the one in his ass.

More minutes went by, as the beads kept entering him and exiting his body, and the tentacle rubbing him off went up and down on his cock. Wukong on the other hand continued letting out more sound. A tentacle then appeared out of nowhere and rubbed his cheek soothingly, comforting him. He leaned into the appendage slightly with closed eyes as he enjoyed the tender touch it provided.

The anal beads tentacle then suddenly stopped moving and slowly pulled out of him completely, leaving him feeling empty. He whimpered at the feeling of not being filled and shook his ass a bit, as if begging for the tentacles to continue using him.

His begging paid off as another tentacle appeared from the shadows but, it didn’t look like anything special. It looked just like all other tentacles wrapped around his limbs right now. Disappointed with what he saw, he let out a sad noise. 

As if able to sense Wukong’s disappointment, the “normal” tentacle suddenly started to split at the tip, letting out an organ inside it out. After a few seconds, the tentacle finished unsheathing itself and revealed a big red throbbing penis. Wukong blushed at the scene before him, feeling quite flustered at the organ currently near his needy hole.

Not so long after, the tentacle put its tip at his entrance, lightly prodding it, causing Wukong to begin moaning again. After deciding it has teased him enough, it finally pushed into Wukong’s ass slowly, letting the tight space enveloped it little by little. The receiving-end monkey let out a long moan as the tentacle entered him at a snail’s pace. After the whole appendage was in Wukong, it started to move in and out of him, starting out just like the beads before.

After some time, it was now pumping into Wukong at a moderate speed. Thrusting and thrusting into him as it prodded Wukong’s inside, searching for a certain spot. More hits later, it finally found it. Wukong let out a loud moan as the tentacle hit his prostate. Coaxing out more noises like that from the monkey, the tentacle ram into his prostate over and over with every single thrust.

The feeling of getting those nerves worked on caused Wukong to become even more red faced. He bit his bottom lip, absolutely enjoying the whole experience. 

Minutes of giving Wukong great pleasure, the tentacle around his dick suddenly stopped and unwrapped itself. The tentacle in his behind also stopped. Once feeling a lack of movement, he looked down on himself, questioning why the tentacles have suddenly halted.

He then felt the tentacles around his body maneuvered his body again and put him in a different position. Now, his chest is facing the ground as his ass is propped into the air. The tentacle in him then continued fucking his brains out as it hits his prostate roughly. His body shook back and forth with every thrust from the phallic appendage. Wukong resumed his strings of moans as he let his tongue lolled out of his mouth while his eyes are closed in bliss.

The tentacle near his opened mouth got closer and pushed in, filling that orifice as well. It pulled out and pushed into him as it hit the back of his throat. The treatment his mouth was receiving was driving him crazy, driving him closer towards a certain feeling.

More thrusting later, he could feel his peak coming and his breathing became more hitched as well as his moans which became louder. A couple more hits in him, he readies himself to come from the tentacle alone but suddenly didn’t do so. The appendage screwing him suddenly pulled out of him as it left his hole gaping. 

Gaping for more. 

Just a bit more.

Please.

Again, Wukong begged. He shook his hips around and let out a whine from his throat. Sadly, he wasn’t able to see behind him, so he can’t tell what the tentacles were doing while he begged for more. He wasn’t able to see the new tentacle that appeared behind him and ready to slap into Wukong. This tentacle looked like a normal tentacle but had a thick and blunt tip, and most importantly, had a certain decoration all around it.

Positioning the tip of it at Wukong’s hole, startling him, it quickly plunged itself fully into him in one thrust. The monkey let out a surprised yelp and not only because the sudden insertion in him. The texture of the tentacle felt odd. 

The tentacle was covered in bumps all over it which caused the person on the receiving end to feel maximum pleasure as it thrust in and out. Maximum pleasure.

Maximum pleasure for Wukong.

The bumpy tentacle then proceeded to move and at a fast pace too. Not wasting any time, it pounded into Wukong and each thrust hitting those bundles of nerves harshly, causing Wukong’s mind to blank out. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, absolutely absorbed in the amazing feeling in his ass. He let out more unrestrained moans as the tentacle struck his prostate over and over, nearing him to the edge once again.

While he was focused on the sensation of the tentacles fucking him, a tentacle with a hole in the middle of its tip neared his dick. While he enjoyed the stimulations in his ass and mouth, he let out a yelp once he felt something on his penis. It was being enveloped by the tentacle as it pushed Wukong’s dick into it, trapping it in a warm and moist hole. He then felt a sucking sensation around his penis as the tentacle started sucking on it. This made Wukong lose it.

Not so long after, he let out a loud and long moan as cum came spurting out of him and into the tentacle around him, filling it. The two tentacles still in him kept ramming into him until both too finished inside Wukong. The tentacle in his mouth pushed into him more, going down his throat and coming down it as well, forcing Wukong to eat the seed while the bumpy tentacle still thrusting away at his ass let out cum deep in his ass. Pumping in and out Wukong more, all the appendage had to give now resided in Wukong’s body.

The tentacle in his mouth was first to pull out of Wukong and he let his mouth gaping wide as saliva and cum drippled down his tongue. Next, the tentacle that has his dick in it pulled off and let his softening shaft hung down, twitching slightly. The one in his ass was the last to pull out. The amount of cum in his asshole came flowing out and down to the ground below him. A very soiled hole.

Wukong panted his heart out as his body still shook slightly, still feeling the afterglow. While he was calming his racing heart, the tentacles lowered his body to the ground. Laying him on it gently, the tentacles then unwrapped themselves from Wukong and returned back to the shadows of the forest, leaving Wukong alone.

Wukong was still panting on the ground, his breath shaky. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. Looking blankly in front of him, he tried to not sleepiness take him over but the feeling was too great. After a couple minutes, drowsiness clouded his mind as his eyelids slowly covered his eyeballs. Moments later, his vision went to black and he fell into a deep sleep.

Wukong then opened his eyes, finding himself on a bed. His bed.

He sat up on his bed and looked down on himself.

Clothes still intact and not dissolved.

Huh.

Looking around his room, finding that nothing seemed out of place.

“Was is all… a dream?”

Wukong laid back down while he covered his face with both his hands.

“Did I seriously just dreamed getting fucked by tentacles?” he asked himself while feeling very flustered.

Putting his hands beside him, he looked at his room ceiling blankly. It was then he noticed an odd feeling in his pants. Taking off the covers, he examined his pants. It felt wet between his legs.

“Did-Did I seriously came from that dream too…?”

Sighing to himself, he got off his bed and carefully walked to his closet to get some dry and clean clothing to change into.


End file.
